Un nouveau chez soi pour un nouveau départ
by Moonfree
Summary: Lorsque Duo déménage, il fait les choses dans la tradition. Oui mais voilà, la tradition ne doit elle pas être parfois changée ? OS. Pour le reste, c'est une surprise. Amusezvous!XD


**Disclaimer ;  
**Toute ressemblance avec des personnages d'un certain anime ne serait que pure coincidence. Ceux-là sont a moi et… Comment ça, j'suis pas crédible ? Bon d'accord, j'avoue, droits et licences ne sont pas a moi mais a qui de droit.

**Résumé **;  
Lorsque Duo déménage, il fait les choses dans la tradition. Oui mais voilà, la tradition ne doit elle pas être parfois changée ?

**Genre/Postulat/Couples.  
**Genre ; Indéfinissable. Enfin si, romance a la sauce nawak agrémenté d'une dose d'humour foireux. Ca ira comme ça ?  
Postulat ; Hum… je sais pas quoi vous dire, lisez, le texte parle de lui-même. Pis si je parle, je spoile alors niet. XD  
Couples ; Ah ah ah, vous y avez cru ? Et bien vous êtes cuit. Tut tut tut, je ne dirais rien de plus.

**Note de l'auteur ;  
**A votre avis, que fait une Moonfre lorsqu'elle s'ennuie a la boulangerie ? Et ben elle réfléchit et elle cogite. Et le résultat ? Eh bien en plus de croissants et de pains au chocolat qui tombent, on obtient l'OS qui suit. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit hein ?

* * *

**Un nouveau chez soi pour un nouveau commencement.**

****

La fête battait son plein ce soir là et les voisins pestaient déjà contre le nouvel occupant des lieux. Avait on idée d'inviter autant de gens dans un si petit appartement ? Encore que le lieu occupé tenait plus du studio que l'appartement si l'on songeait que l'habitation ne comportait en tout et pour tout que deux pièces, exception faites de la salle de bain et des toilettes évidemment. Alors imaginez quelques dizaines de personnes s'agitant en tout sens dans cette surface et vous comprendrez le bruit que cela pouvait représenter. D'autant plus que la majorité des invités se trouvaient dans la même salle qui était la pièce principale. Pas bien grande mais suffisamment spacieuse pour y accueillir une mini cuisine américaine et un coin salon en plus, la pièce principale faisait surtout office de pièce à vivre. En l'occurrence, la vie s'était gentiment invitée ce soir là, en même temps que les invités conviés. Invités qui semblaient suivre avec un entrain certain l'exemple donné par le maître de maison qui s'en donnait visiblement a cœur joie.

Il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient tous répondu présents à son invitation à pendre la crémaillère. Chose au combien naturelle pour la plupart mais importante pour lui.

D'autant plus importante que leur acceptation a être ici ce soir sous entendait des désistements important pour chacun d'entre eux. Entre un refus de conférence de presse sur un projet gouvernemental, une annulation de réunion politico-économique, un désistement de représentation, un échange de tour de garde de nuit, une non acceptation de travailler ce soir là, une fermeture exceptionnelle de la petite entreprise de ferraillerie et un report de cours particulier de maniement de katana, tous avaient tenu a être présents.  
Et même si une excuse de non présence avait tout lieu d'être plus que sérieuse et motivée au plus haut point pour quiconque tenait un tant soit peu a la vie, le surnommé Shinigami appréciait ses marques d'attentions.

Surnommé qui avait fini par se dégoter un vrai chez lui. Bien que son hébergeur passé lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait encore le supporter un peu, le natté avait décidé de mettre les voiles. Autant pour lui que pour le canapé qu'il avait squatté quelques mois durant. Un pauvre canapé convertible qui lui manquerait sans aucun doute. Où peut être pas. C'était à voir.

L'ennui lorsque l'on s'habitue à une couche c'est qu'il n'est pas toujours facile d'en changer. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si cette nuit, il parviendrait a trouver le sommeil tant il avait été habitué a ce canapé qui avant d'être délavé avait du être sans aucun doute bleu royal a une autre époque. En réalité, juste avant sa venue si l'on tenait à être un minimum précis. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en était le responsable quand même.  
La faute en revenait seulement à ces maudites canettes de soda qui avaient toujours refusé de tenir entre le bras du canapé et le coussin sur lequel s'appuyait notre natté. Les pizzas aussi avaient leur lot de regrets à avoir. Quelle idée de se retourner sans cesse du coté fromage alors qu'il aurait été plus simple de finir dans un estomac ? Mais les plus meurtriers avaient été les poils éparpillés. Non, non pas les poils de sieur Duo, encore qu'il avait du en perdre quelques uns mais ceux d'une boule de poils noire et blanche. Une boule de poil trouvée sur le palier un beau jour d'hiver par l'occupant des lieux. Occupant qui n'avait pas voulu la remettre par ce froid dehors. « Voyons Duo, il pourrait mourir transi de froid » avait-il dit.

Ben voyons ! Mais en attendant la boule de poil avait un caractère de cochon. Et les griffes laissées un peu partout sur le tissu du canapé pouvaient en témoigner. Pauvre canapé qui avaient subi nombres d'assaut furieux malgré les services qu'il savait rendre. Il avait su se rendre indispensable aux yeux de Duo. Si, si, même ces petits trous fait par les griffes de la boule de poil dans lesquels venaient se perdre ses orteils manqueraient à l'américain. Petits trous qui étaient bien entendu devenu de plus en plus grands jusqu'à subir le raccommodage de la dernière chance pour ne pas passer au stade de cratère canapéeins. Adieu donc trous raccommodés, boule de poil meurtrière et orteils prisonniers.

Oui, Duo était fier d'avoir réussi a se dégoter un nouveau canapé et accessoirement un nouveau chez lui. Et fier de cet exploit, il observait maintenant la totalité de ses invités. En réalité, il l'avait fait du coin de l'œil toute la soirée et s'en réjouissait. D'abord parce que cela lui permettait de veiller au bien être de ceux qu'il recevait mais surtout parce que de cette façon il avait surpris nombre de choses. Certaines amusantes, d'autres étonnantes et certaines blessantes. Amusantes lorsque Wufei avait été entraîné dans une gigue par Sally, étonnantes lorsque Quatre avait chopé Trowa par le col de sa chemise pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie suite a un pari avec Hilde et enfin blessantes lorsque Heero avait fait mine de vouloir partir a peine arrivé.

Mais pour l'heure tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Même Réléna, avait qui il avait fini par faire la paix lors de sa prise de pouvoir officielle, semblait s'amuser comme une folle en compagnie même de Sally et d'une bouteille de vodka dont il ne restait plus qu'un quart. Si un jour quelqu'un avait dit a Duo que la princesse savait mieux tenir l'alcool que lui, il aurait ri a gorge déployé. Mais là… il lui fallait avouer qu'il était ébahi par les capacités de la demoiselle.

« Duo ? »

Ledit Duo tourna la tête vers celui qui l'avait interrompu et afficha un large sourire lorsqu'il tomba nez a nez avec deux orbes azurés.

« Alors Quat-chan, comment tu le trouves mon palace ? » Demanda le natté en tournant sur lui-même un bras à l'horizontale comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle vendeuse de téléshopping.

Le blond réprima un éclat de rire et confia ;

« Il n'est pas très grand mais il respire la joie de vivre. Tu as déjà déposé ta marque à cet endroit »

« Moi je trouve cela très intimiste et plutôt simple. Je te le piquerais bien. » Intervint Trowa avec un clin d'œil.

Le français avait bien changé depuis la guerre. Alors que peu de temps encore auparavant, Duo aurait pu jurer ne pas connaître le son de sa voix, depuis la signature du traité de paix, le garçon a la mèche aimait a rire, plaisanter et parler. La première fois, cela avait fait un choc au pauvre américain qui s'était limite accroché a Wufei comme une sangsue en hurlant dans les oreilles du pauvres chinois « Ils nous l'ont piquer, ils nous l'ont piquer j'te dis. Spa possible que ce soit le même » Finalement un rejet pur et simple du dragon avait envoyé l'américain a terre lui permettant de songer qu'il était après tout possible qu'un « miracle » ait eu lieu.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il est tout à ton image. Complètement bordelique » Ajouta Wufei, de passage rapide devant les trois amis.

« Je prendrais cela pour un compliment. Venant de toi, cela ne peut être que déguisé, n'est-ce pas Fei ? »

« C'est Wufei, Maxwell. Et tu es réellement bordélique. » Continua le chinois imperturbable malgré une Hilde se pendant a lui et le suppliant de faire une partie de bras de fer contre elle.

Wufei et Duo avait franchi un stade supplémentaire dans leur amitié. Et même si le fait d'appeler Duo par son prénom n'était pas encore quelque chose d'automatique pour le chinois, il fallait lui reconnaître qu'il y avait du mieux et lorsque l'américain avait voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et l'appeler par son prénom, le dragon avait en fin de compte préféré que le natté continue de lui trouver quelques surnoms contre lesquels il pourraient s'insurger. A Duo qui n'avait compris cette volonté, Quatre avait expliqué qu'en réalité, Wufei aimait ces duels verbaux. Pour le dragon, c'était un peu comme un exercice de l'esprit et le fait que Duo le pousse a rétorquer lui était bénéfique dans le sens ou cela lui permettait de ne jamais achever le combat. De cette façon, il n'y avait jamais ni vainqueur ni vaincu et tous deux pouvaient recommencer inlassablement cette guerre amicale.

« Et toi Heero ? Qu'en penses tu ? » Demanda l'exubérant natté au pilote qui passait a proximité.

« Hn ! »

« Oui mais encore ? » S'amusa l'américain qui savait que Heero finissait toujours par lui céder.

« Manque d'espace, peu de luminosité et même si le balcon est pas mal, c'est pas mon genre. Mais si c'est le tien tant mieux »

« … »

« Heero ! Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même tu ne crois pas ? » Se lamenta Quatre.

« Hn » répondit ledit Heero avant de s'en retourner sur le balcon duquel il était venu, attrapant au passage une bouteille de tequila traînant par là.

« Je suis désolé Duo. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, il est comme cela depuis le début de la soirée. »

« C'est pas grave Kitty Kat. Il a donné son avis personnel, c'est le principal. » Sourit le natté dans le but de rassurer son ami.

Dans un souci d'abandonner une bataille qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, Quatre hausse les épaules avant de rejoindre Trowa lancé dans un affrontement de poker en compagnie de Réléna, Wufei et Hilde. Au vu du manque de vêtement du français, il était évident que la partie ne tournait nullement en sa faveur mais maintenant que Quatre l'avait rejoint et lui prodiguait de précieux conseils, Duo plaignait cordialement les adversaires du français. L'ancien pilote du Sandrock n'était pas simplement un diplomate brillant, sa capacité de stratégie avait fait de lui un as du poker, chose que Duo avait découvert a ses frais lorsque tous deux avaient joué une « autorisation de sortie » a demandé a Heero lors de l'une de leur « entre deux missions ». Bien évidemment l'arabe n'avait pas ménagé ses chances et c'était l'américain qui avait écopé de la tache « demande de permission ». Et comme à chaque fois, Duo s'était entendu répondre un non catégorique en même temps que de nombreuses remarques sur son inconscience. Une réponse courue d'avance quoi.

Mais pour l'instant, le Soldat Parfait restait invisible et Duo en vint même à supposer qu'il avait déserté les lieux depuis longtemps. Bien que l'ex pilote du Wing avait nombres d'efforts de sociabilité depuis l'annonce de la fin de la guerre, il restait tout de même allergique aux grands rassemblements humains. C'était ainsi et Duo l'avait bien compris. Heero était une sorte de cow-boy solitaire qui préférait s'écarter de lui-même. Cependant, chose on ne peut plus obligée, le Lucky luck des temps modernes avait du prendre sur lui et apprendre deux trois choses nécessaires a la vie en commun lorsque le natté avait débarqué chez lui un certain soir.

**&&&**

Alors qu'il sortait d'une douche bien méritée après dix heures de boulot non stop, Heero avait eu la surprise d'entendre quelqu'un frapper inlassablement à sa porte. Son Beretta a la personnel a la main, le japonais avait alors entrebâillé a la porte pour n'apercevoir qu'une touffe de cheveux châtains. Touffe appartenant à un propriétaire visiblement aussi trempé que lui mais qui n'avait pas cessé de toque ter a la porte tout en regardant à l'autre bout du couloir.  
Légèrement contrarié et quelque peu grelottant, en même temps, vêtu d'une simple serviette c'est pas étonnant direz vous, le pilote brun avait ouvert un peu plus la porte attirant ainsi l'attention de son visiteur nocturne.

« Ah…euh…Salut Hee-chan ! Tu vas bien ? Dis t'as pas froid habillé comme ça ? Je te dérange ? Nan parce que sinon je peux repasser plus tard. Pas que je veuille t'ennuyer hein ? Encore que tu te ferais pas prié pour m'envoyer balader. Un peu comme la fois ou j'étais entré dans la salle d'eau que t'avais pas verrouillé et que j'ai… »

Heero s'autorisa un soupir de lassitude. La capacité de Duo a débiter phrase sur phrase jusqu'a en perdre lui-même le fil de son monologue le surprendrait toujours. Autant qu'il finirait par le saouler a coup sur. Souhaitant encore le version courte, Heero interrompit la pie de service ;

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ? Il est… »

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui confirma ce qu'il redoutait ;

« 23h18. Alors viens en vite au but s'il te plait »

« Euh. Ouais.. Bien sûr. Ben en fait, Réléna a débarqué chez Hilde et.. Fin disons que chacune d'un coté ça va encore mais toute les deux c'est un peu galère a supporter quoi. Surtout que leur sérénade est un peu cacophonique pour ceux qui n'y participent pas. Bon mes oreilles sont habituées a pire mais en plus du concerto non apprécié, ben je veux pas les empêcher de tourner en rond, fin surtout de se tourner autour j'veux dire alors… »

« Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris le principe. Pourquoi chez moi ? »

« Ben … déjà t'étais le plus prêt et vu que j'ai pas de bagnole, ben le taxi … ça taxe quoi et pis … j'étais sur que tu serais le seul levé a cette heure ci. »Avoua un Duo penaud.

« Et t'as pas pensé que je pourrais aussi te laisser dehors ? »

« Si. Ca aussi j'y ai pensé mais je devais essayer quand même » Confia a nouveau Duo en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Heero haussa un sourcil à ces dernières paroles. Quelque chose dans l'attitude du natté lui échappait mais il ne pouvait, ou ne savait, mettre le doigt dessus. Pourquoi l'américain semblait il si étrange ? Et pourquoi avait-il avouer qu'il devait essayer _quand même ? _

Un courant d'air qui passait par là interrompit le japonais dans ses réflexions. Frissonnant, il ouvrit grand la porte ;

« Allez entre, le couloir n'est pas vraiment confortable comme camping. » Capitula Heero qui ressemblait maintenant a une poule déplumée (comprenez qu'il avait la chair de poule).

Alors sans se faire davantage prier et surtout pour éviter que le japonais ne revienne sur sa décision, le natté avait suivi son hôte jusque dans le salon ou il avait pris place sur le canapé qui régnait en son centre. Le temps pour Heero de passez un bas de jogging et Duo dormait déjà comme un bienheureux sur le roi du salon. Amusé et se souvenant de la frilosité de son ami, le japonais avait recouvert l'américain d'une épaisse couette avant d'éteindre les lampes.

Lorsque le lendemain, les deux compères s'étaient rendu a l'appartement que partageaient Duo avec Hilde, le spectacle qu'il trouvèrent les laissèrent pantois. Les deux jeunes filles étaient pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre, en sous vêtements, au milieu de nombreux coussins de sol. Nul doute que la nuit avait du être mouvementée et qu'apparemment, cela risquait de se reproduire assez souvent. Un coup d'œil à Duo abasourdi qui se demandait comment il allait survivre a cela et Heero s'entendit demander à l'américain d'aller chercher ses affaires. Incrédule et largué comme pas deux, le natté n'avait semble t'il rien compris et était resté muet, regardant le japonais comme si celui-ci parlait une autre langue. Finalement Heero avait lâché un « Laisses, j'y vais ! » avant de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement en direction de la chambre du jeune homme. Quelques 8 minutes plus tard et Heero revenait, deux sacs de sport à la main et embarquait de son autre main libre le bras d'un américain toujours hébété.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installés dans la 2GV de Heero que l'américain avait demandé :

« Mais… Heero… t'as fais quoi ? »

« Au vu des événements qui se sont passés chez toi, je pense que tu ne passeras plus une seule nuit sans sérénade nocturne alors en attendant, tu viens chez moi. »

« Oh, non, non, ça c'est pas un bon plan. On va finir par se tuer tous les deux. »

« Et si tu dors pas la nuit, c'est Une qui te tuera pour travail non fait. »

« Ca se tient mais pourquoi chez toi ? Pourquoi pas chez Quatre ? »

« Plus pratique pour le boulot. »

Après intense réflexion, Duo convint qu'il serait plus facile de se rendre à son travail en étant chez Heero qu'en étant chez Quatre qui habitait a l'autre bout de la ville. Acquiescant vaguement pour signifier son consentement, Duo appréhenda énormément la cohabitation à venir.

Mais en fin de compte , après la mise en place de quelques règles de survie et quelques compromis des deux côtés, la cohabitation ne s'était somme toute pas si mal passée et si Duo était parti, c'était seulement dans le but de redonner son espace a Heero.

**&&&**

Chassant ses souvenirs de son esprit, Duo remarqua que la plupart de ses invités commençaient à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Entre bâillements, étirements discret et baisse du niveau sonore, il était clair que la soirée allait bientôt s'achever.

Effectivement quelques minutes passèrent en discussion générale et Sally et Wufei se levèrent annonçant qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Ils se proposèrent également de raccompagner ceux qui le désiraient. Hilde accepta l'invitation, son appartement se trouvant non loin de l'appartement de Wufei ou se rendait également Sally. Réléna quand a elle, repartit peu de temps après en compagnie de Trowa et Quatre qui promirent de la déposer chez elle étant donné que le palais de la demoiselle se trouvait sur le chemin du petit prince des sables.

Une fois tout ce petit monde reparti, Duo se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'autorisa un long soupir ;

« Hey ben ! Elle était bien cette soirée mais je crois que je le ménage sera pour demain. »

« Tu veux un peu d'aide ? » Demanda une voix qui eu le mérite de faire sursauter le natté qui se croyait seul.

« Heero ? Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? » Questionna l'américain en apercevant une silhouette sur le balcon vers lequel il avait tourné la tête après entente de la voix.

« Je prend l'air. »

« Ouais, ben en attendant, tu m'as foutu les jetons ! »

« De quoi as-tu peur Duo ? »

Interloqué, Duo se redressa et pensa l'espace d'un instant que Heero avait perdu la tête. A bien y réfléchir, non, il devait juste être ivre. La bouteille qu'il avait à la main était vide et celles qui étaient à ses pieds ne semblaient pas très pleines non plus. N'empêche que même si Heero était ivre, Duo ne comprenait rien a ce la question que venait de poser le japonais. Enfin techniquement si, il comprenait la question mais il n'en voyait pas le but. Préférant ne pas s'avancer dans une discussion dont il n'avait aucune clefs en main, le natté décida de répondre simplement ;

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

Heero s'était arrêté dans l'embrassure de la porte fenêtre et regardait maintenant le natté, une lueur indéchiffrable au fin fond des yeux.

« Cesse de te trouver des excuses Duo ! Je sais pourquoi tu as décidé de partir » Déclara le japonais le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Mais… Sois sérieux 'ro. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Tu n'imagines même pas combien il était difficile pour moi de dormir chez toi. » Soupira en réponse l'américain.

« C'est bien là ou tu te trompes ! J'ai vécu la même situation il n'y pas si longtemps que cela. »

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Oui, j'ai aussi eu a dormir dans un lieu ou le repos me fuyait pour des raisons subjectives. » Confia Heero qui s'était rapproché et était maintenant a hauteur du canapé sur lequel se trouvait Duo.

« Ouais ben même, ton canapé il m'a bien bousillé quelques vertèbres a force et j'suis sur qu'il aurait pas résisté encore bien longtemps. »

« Et après ? Mon lit, lui, est en acajou massif ; il aurait tenu le coup sans aucun problème » Rétorqua l'ex pilote du Wing en prenant place a côté de son ami.

« Ton lit ? Nan mais t'es dingue ? Vu comment je bouge, tu m'aurais collé une balle entre les deux yeux avant l'aube. J'sais pas si t'as remarqué mais quand on perturbe ton sommeil, t'as plus que souvent des réactions dangereuses. »

« Et elles le sont encore plus lorsque je me suis endormi en étant certain d'avoir été pris pour un con »

« Ouais et.. Un quoi ? « Bafouilla Duo qui pour le coup prenait conscience d'avoir raté non pas un wagon mais un convoi entier.

« Tu as très bien entendu Kokoro… » Souffla le japonais a l'oreille du natté en se penchant mine de rien vers la table basse en vue de s'emparer d'une autre bouteille de liqueur.

« La noix de coco a peut être bien entendu mais elle pense surtout que t'a trop bu » Siffla l'américain en jetant un regard noir a la bouteille que tenait son ami.

Imperturbable, Heero prit le temps de lamper quelques gorgée du liquide ambré avant de répondre, tentateur ;

« Crois tu ? Que pourraient faire deux ou trois verres de tequila a un ancien soldat parfait aguerri à toute formes de torture ? Hein ? Dis le moi Duo. »

« Deux ou trois verres ? Te fous pas de moi Heero. J'ai vu la bouteille presque pleine que t'avait emmenée sur le balcon et qui est revenue vide ensuite. Et j'suis prêt à parier que son contenu doit maintenant voisiner avec le contenu de certaines de ses sœurs. »

« Techniquement, y'a que Quatre qui a des sœurs. Mais on s'en fout. C'est pas le problème qui nous occupe n'est-ce pas Duo ? »

« Non, t'as raison. T'es ivre et j'vais sûrement pas te laisser rentrer chez toi dans cet état. Soldat Parfait ou pas, j'suis persuadé que tu serais capable de te paumer dans le quartier. »

« C'est une invitation Duo ? »

« C'est surtout une obligation. Bouge pas de là. Je vais te chercher des couvertures…et ptet une bassine aussi, on sait jamais. Mon canapé sera ravi d'être étrenné en position couchage. » Ironisa le natté en se levant dudit canapé et en prenant la direction de l'autre pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

Sur le court chemin le menant à la penderie, le natté songea qu'il devait réellement être maudit. Bien que Heero s'était on ne peut plus sociabiliser ces derniers temps, jamais encore il n'avait tenu avec lui une discussion aussi longue. Encore que la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu était totalement décousue et peut être pas très logique en un sens mais quand même ! Heero avait tenu plus de dix minutes sans le menacer de le tuer ou même sans le baptiser de l'habituel « Baka auquel Duo avait été habitué depuis sa rencontre, ou peu s'en fallait, avec le japonais. Pourquoi Heero devait il être ivre pour se comporter (presque) comme une personne normale ? Voilà un mystère qu'il fallait ajouter au comportement déjà étrange a l'origine du jeune homme. A ce rythme là Duo perdrait bientôt le compte du nombre de mystère Heero a résoudre tant le nombre ne cessait d'augmenter.

Tandis que Duo laissait son esprit vagabonder et que ses mains farfouillaient à la recherche de draps et autres duvets, il fut surpris de sentir soudainement deux bras entourer sa taille. Ne pouvant résister à certains réflexes, l'américain sursauta légèrement avant de soupirer ;

« 'Ro ! T'es pénible quand t'es ivre tu sais ? Va dans le salon, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« J'aime pas le salon… j'suis pas habitué. » Susurra ledit 'ro a l'oreille d'un natté totalement naufragé.

« Tu veux que je te laisse la chambre ? » Proposa aimablement le maître de maison avec la vague envie que son logeur réponde par la négative.

« Effectivement, je préférerais dormir dans le lit »

Raté, songea Duo. Non seulement Heero voulait le lit mais en plus, il semblait être capable de tout pour l'obtenir, quitte à utiliser des moyens déloyal réalisa Duo en sentant le nez du japonais se perdre dans son cou.

« Ok ! Alors va te coucher, j'en ai pour deux secondes, juste le temps d'embarquer quelques couvertures et je te laisse pieuter tranquille. » Capitula finalement l'américain.

« Hum… non! »

« Quoi non ? »

« J'ai dit que je préférais le lit mais j'ai pas dit que je voulais dormir seul. »

« …. »

Face a cette inattendue réponse, Duo ne put que laisser échapper un hoquet, son cerveau trop occupé a intégrer les causes et conséquences. Ce qu'il venait entendre ne pouvait pas venir de Heero. Non, rectification. Cela ne devait pas venir de Heero. Si cela venait de Heero, cela signifiait que le japonais avait vu clair en lui depuis l'annonce de son déménagement. Et si cela était, cela devait aussi vouloir dire que Heero pouvait avoir des sentiments. Mais de là a en déduire une chose que lui, Duo avait voulu voir se réaliser ben… y'avais quand même un pas a franchir. Et apparemment, ce pas venait d'être franchi. Etait-ce un coup de la Fée Bleue ? Pourtant Duo ne se souvenait pas avoir prier la bonne étoile. Houlà bobo la tête.

« En réalité, je crois qu'on a tous les deux trop bu. Bordel qu'est-ce que Quatre a foutu dans ce maudit punch pour provoquer de telles hallucinations? » Murmura Duo d'une voix inaudible pour tout être normalement constitué.

Puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement la manœuvre, Duo se trouva soudainement face a un visage qu'il croyait fantasme et plongea ses orbes améthystes dans ceux cobalts qui lui faisaient face.

« Non tenshi, je ne suis pas ivre et non je ne plaisante pas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux que depuis que je t'ai rejoint sur ton canapé, qui soit dit en passant ressemble beaucoup au mien… en plus neuf. »

Ledit tenshi, qui avait d'ailleurs compris sushi tant sa fatigue et son incrédulité étaient grandes, analysa a nouveau ce que venaient de recevoir ses conduits auditifs.

« Heero, je sais pas si j'ai le droit de te croire. Ce côté de toi que tu montres depuis tout à l'heure est tellement déroutant s'il n'est pas conduit par l'alcool que je ne sais pas si… » Hésita soudainement le natté.

«Si… ? »

« Si t'es vraiment honnête » Laissa finalement tomber Duo, qui avait baissé les yeux, sur le ton que prend un enfant pour confesser une faute.

Heero, bien qu'il l'aurait pu, ne se sentit nullement vexé par une telle remarque. Au contraire, le japonais passa une longue minute à contempler le natté qui lui faisait face. Ce même natté qu'il avait si souvent contempler lors de ses nuits agités. Celui là même qui sous les rayons de la Lune lui faisait perdre pied. Oui, Heero s'était souvent relevé la nuit pour admirer une chose qu'il croyait hors de sa portée. Oui, Heero avait finit par réaliser ce que la présence du natté a ses côtés avait fini par faire se révéler. En somme, Heero avait su apprendre la vérité de ses émotions au fil des nuits passées a regarder celui qui lui avait appris, même malgré lui, a aimer.

Et aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, le voir s'éloigner de lui, lui était difficile. Même si ce déménagement ne remettait pas en cause leur amitié, il remettait en cause leur proximité. Et Heero savait que parfois les distances, si minimes fut elles, pouvaient avoir une importance dans les chances de conquérir l'être aimé. Ces mêmes distances qui avaient disparues lorsque Duo était venu squatter chez lui risquaient de revenir encore plus persistantes. Alors non, Heero ne voulait pas risquer de laisser passer sa chance. Non Heero n'était pas fou. Il avait seulement peur. Peur de ne pas réussir a garde une chose qu'il savait essentiel a ses yeux.

« Tu veux une preuve de mon honnêteté Duo ? » Souffla doucement le japonais en relevant le menton du natté.

Duo, qui ne savait plus s'il souhaitait ou non avoir une preuve resta figé à l'entente de cette demande. Incapable de se décider, il préféra déléguer.

Comprenant que le natté lui laissait prendre de lui-même la décision, Heero s'avança tout doucement du visage de Duo. Craintif de la réalité, Duo avait par ailleurs fermé les yeux. Une façon pour lui d'éviter de croire que ça avait pu être la réalité si Heero n'était pas honnête.

Mais lorsque l'américain sentit deux lèvres accrocher les siennes en un doux baiser, le désir de ne pas affronter la réalité fut supplanter par le désir de goûter l'autre et se fut Duo lui-même qui approfondit le baiser. Le baiser reçu se transforma en un baiser retourné avant de devenir baiser partagé.

Lorsque a bout de souffle Heero s'écarta de Duo, la lueur qu'il perçut dans les yeux violacés le convainquit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Le natté regardait celui qui lui faisait face a la fois surpris, heureux et incrédule. Nul doute qu'il ne s'était pas attendu a ce que les choses tournent ainsi.

« Mais alors ? T'es pas vraiment pas ivre ? »

Heero secoua la tête tout en laissant échapper un éclat de rire.

« Mais toutes ces bouteilles…. » Commença le natté qui avait décidement un esprit très analytique.

« Vidées. Je pense que ta voisine du dessus n'aura plus de géranium demain. »

« Elle va me tuer alors que je viens juste d'arriver » Se lamenta l'américain.

« Pas grave, dès demain, tu reviens. »

« Ou ça ? »

« A la maison. »

« Mais… » Essaya de contester le natté

Une contestation qui fut cependant bien vite arrêté par un tendre baiser volé sur l'instant. Un baiser qui envoya des tas de frissons a un certain américain qui largué, venait de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient tous deux émigrés sans qu'il sache comment, vers le lit que Heero avait tant convoité. D'un commun accord et d'un seul regard échangé, les deux anciens pilotes convinrent d'un arrangement pour la nuit. Cependant, comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait réellement se décider, Heero prit alors les devants et soulevant son hôte acceuilleur comme s'il était agi d'un poids plume le plaça au beau milieu de la couchette avant de s'empresser de la réjoindre.

L'américain, qui visiblement était encore partagé quand a se que ce qu'il vivait était bien la réalité, s'empressa d'entourer de ses bras la taille fine et élancée de son amant en devenir. Geste auquel répondit ledit amant en devenir en serrant également au plus près de son cœur, celui pour qui il avait joué toute cette comédie. Car oui, tout avait été planifié. Tout avait été maintes et maintes répété depuis l'annonce de ce déménagement. L'amour pouvait faire des choses incroyables et pouvait permettre bien des audaces quand le prix a gagner était incomptable. Alors oui Heero avait pour une soirée revêtu l'habit du calculateur. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il songe à remercier Quatre pour ses conseils ingénus.

Loin de toutes ces considérations tactiques, Duo s'appliquait a couvrir le cou de son soldat de petits baisers papillons lorsque la voix dudit Soldat s'éleva, presque incertaine ;

« Duo ? »

« Hum…. »

« Duo, s'il te plait…. »

« Oui mon sushi ? Ordonne et j'obéirais » plaisanta le natté sans pour autant cesser son activité.

« Tu veux bien éteindre la lumière ? Je crois… je crois que j'ai la migraine. »

* * *

(Rire démentiel) Mwahahaha ,j'aime cette fin. XD  
_(Version Timon criant dans l'oreille de Pumba) Non mais t'es malade ! Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de pas engloutir autant de tablettes de chocolats.  
_Ben quoi ? J'aime le chocolat. D'ailleurs je suis en rade. Vais devoir retourner au magasin. Et puis a l'origine l'idée m'est venue pendant que j'étais au milieu de croissants et pains au chocolat que j'avais fait tomber.  
_Mais t'as vu ta fin ? Elle est frustrante et pas très drôle.  
_Question de point de vue. Personnellement je l'adore cette fin. Elle est un peu… comme moi.  
_Débile ?  
_Euh… ouais aussi. Mais bon on verra bien ce que diront les lecteurs.

Chers amis lecteurs et chères amies lectrices, je vous laisse seuls juges de ce que vaut cet OS. Pour me faire connaître vos avis, vos menaces, vos sentiments et tout ce que vous voulez, cliquez sur la tite boite bleue et laissez une review. Les réponses se feront par le système instauré alors pour ceux qui n'auraient pas de compte, laissez une adresse ou vous joindre SVP.

Merci a tous ceux qui auront lu et a bientôt. (oui,oui, j'en ai une autre sur le feu. XD)  
Bises a vous.

Moonfree


End file.
